Sparrow and Dawn The Sequel: Identity Crisis
by Sparrow-DawnUNITE
Summary: Takes place about 3 years after the battle- the Teen Titans are over and now Robin is Nightwing- team leader of the Young Justice Team. But someone is trying to figure out Nightwing and Batman's identity, it's time for him to call in two old friends- one being his very missed ex girlfriend. -Dawn
1. Prologue

**`Sparrow and Dawn Sequel: Identity Crisis **

**Written by: Dawn AND Sparrow**

**Authors Note; what's up readers? The ceilings, sky, maybe even the car roof? That sarcastic reply was stolen from Sparrow. If you haven't guessed by now it's me! Dawn! EEEP! I'm so excited for the sequel; I think all Sparrow and Dawn: Temptation fans are going to LOVE it. Or hate it. Not sure. Your choice. Sparrow and I are co-writing this (her the dark action stuff- me everything else) originally this is my idea- but since I suck at dark stuff I'm letting Sparrow handle that! So- this is the prologue because I'm mean and making you read this first- HA! Just kidding. I love you guys. Read ,review, and enjoy! (You know you want to) Rated T/M because I'm SUPER paranoid. They're all like 18/19 in this so hello dawn! (If you watch yj you'll get this) of course I'm gonna have some sexual things in here! That's the fun of it! (; Okay I'm done talking! GO- scroll down! Read! (: ~ Dawn**

**p.s: This is like in the time between after we all figure out Artemis is really ALIVE! So she's not in this…or Aqua lad. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Really? Needless to say I don't own Young Justice…or Teen Titans… really its kind of sad. **

**Prologue:**

The newly 18 year old girl slipped out of her apartment, shutting the door with a soft click. The bright lights of the city New York, New York, reflected in her bright blue eyes as she hurried down the street, her converse shoes making a slight thumping sound. She walked along the bridge, as always her eyes scanned the busy city streets for trouble, even when she wasn't in costume, just in case. She came across the bar and grill (mostly bar) named _Puzzles_, where she was meeting a friend. Before stepping in the illuminated doorway, she pulled off her black leather jacket and hung it across her arm, fixing her red sweater. It middle of fall, but up north it might as well have been winter. As she stepped through the door, she was greeted by the usual crowd.

"Hey Mystery," the bartender, Greg , greeted the girl. She gave a slight smile and made her way to the corner booth where she could she her friend. She was a usual at _Puzzles_ but never game them her name so they just called her Mystery Girl or Mystery for short.

"Hey," she greeted her friend, sliding into the booth, her waist long blonde hair swishing as she did so.

"You came." The black haired girl grinned at her blonde friend.

"No- I just came to tell you that I wasn't coming." she replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You're a smart ass." her friend scowled as she took a swig of an amber colored liquid.

"I'm a grown up, I can be as such a smart ass as I want to be." she argued, but grinned cockily. The black haired girl ignored her comment as she set the glass down; the blonde narrowed her eyes at the glass,

"That's scotch, and your 18. I thought you agreed to stop using your fake idea." she hissed

"Almost 19." she pointed out but shrugged winking at her friend, "Special occasion."

"Dawn." the blonde sighed but waved down a waiter to order. Once they did so and retrieved dinner after making small talk about there day, the black haired girl, Dawn, looked up from her salad, and smiled widely at her friend.

"By the way…Happy 18th Birthday Sparrow."

**BAM! End of Prologue. There's a little taste of what's coming your way readers (; Remember to review! I'll give out free hugs if you do so (; **

**~Dawn**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Decided to update chapter one because the prologue was really short. Chapter two is done too, but I'll wait to read the reviews on this first before I post it. Because I know you're going to review. I just know it. 3 -Dawn**

Chapter One

"I could kill you five different ways right now, I just want you to know that." Sparrow grumbled, pulling her legs up to her chest, slunk in the car seat, her chin resting on her knees.

"Thanks' for the heads up!" Dawn replied cheerfully, turning the blinker on to get into the right lane.

"Why turn the blinker on? There's NO ONE out here!" Sparrow snapped at her best friend, her baby blue eyes flashing dangerously as she did so. It was true. There was _no one_ out here. Well wherever 'here' was. Sparrow honestly had no idea where they were, how long they've been driving, and frankly she was growing irritated for being dragged into this in the first place. Just 24 hours ago she easily tied some amateur thief to a pole for the police to find, then kicked up her feet in her studio apartment and watched Americans Funniest Home Videos while eating left over Chinese. Next thing she knew Dawn breezily walked into her home, packed her things for her, and told her to get her ass into the 'Bug. The 'Bug being her convertible bug that she bought a year ago when she first started off at NYU. Why she had a car when they lived in New York City? Still a mystery to Sparrow.

"I could have bounced us there. You buying a car was a foolish move Dawn."

"Shh, she didn't mean that baby." Dawn patted the giraffe print steering wheel cover and gave Sparrow her evil eye, which was enough to make the superhero shut up. However, inside Dawn was getting concerned about Sparrow. She's been more snarky and sarcastic than usual, and everything that Dawn did or said seemed to annoy her. She took a deep breath, and decided to have a little chat with her.

"I think your being so irritable lately because you haven't had sex for a while."

Sparrow choked on the nerd candies she popped into her mouth, spitting them out onto the dash.

"And it's not fair that you're taking your frustration of lack of sexual intercourse on me." Dawn continued, tapping her bright red nails on the wheel. "I feel as if-"

"DAWN!"

"But I just-"

"That is not why-"

"But you've been.." she interjected

"DAWN! I can seriously guarantee you it's not because of my 'lack of sexual intercourse'" Sparrow sat up straight, glaring at Dawn.

"You mean…?" Dawn glanced over at Sparrow surprised

"Yes! That is exactly what I mean. Geesh." She slunk back down, arms crossed over her chest and her cheeks bright red.

"I thought…" she continued, her hazel eyes wide.

"You thought wrong." Sparrow mumbled, trying to hide herself in her leather jacket. After several moments of silence, and internal seething ( from Sparrow of course) Dawn started to laugh a little,

"Want to know what it's like?"

"NO! Can we _please_ drop this already? Like seriously. " Sparrow couldn't ever remember being this uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Alright, alright." Dawn gave a soft chuckling, "Just wondering."

More silence.

"So Robin aye?"

Sparrow groaned, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Come on!" Dawn playfully flicked the side of Sparrow's head, " I know that he sent you a birthday gift."

"How do you know that!?" Sparrow stared at Dawn, mouth opened, " I never told you that!"

"I didn't know that." Dawn grinned, " But I know for sure now that he did."

Sparrow mentally face palmed, and twisted her body to stare out the window, "Jerk." She muttered. When the Teen Titans broke up, so did Robin and Sparrow. Robin left to become leader of the Young Justice team, and without their Teen Titan leader, there was no Teen Titans. So Sparrow and Dawn moved halfway across the country to New York City and started out the just the two of them once again. However, Dawn was accepted into NYU and she left the super heroing business to Sparrow, but like she didn't see Dawn creeping in the Shadows every now and then. Her relationship with Beast boy ended with…a good note she guessed. Dawn knew that as soon as Terra switched back to the good side, Beast boy wouldn't be able to resist. It was a good relationship while it lasted, but both of them knew it wasn't going to turn serious.

"Are you guys going to hook up when we get there?" Dawn asked Sparrow, a slight grin forming on her flawless olive skinned face.

"I don't know! Probably not!" Sparrow threw her hands up, giving up. She knew either way Dawn was going to talk to her about Robin.

"What percent would you say that you won't? Because I _know_ that you're not 100% sure." Dawn narrowed her big hazel eyes. When Sparrow took a second look at Dawn half the time, the changes were surprising. Her once long black hair, had been cut to just hover above her shoulders in tight waves. Her body had all the right curves in the right places, and she wasn't sickly skinny, or fat. Dawn defiantly seemed to be a hardcore heartbreaker, and she loved picking on Sparrows love life.

"Fine." Sparrow sighed, " I'm 99.9% percent sure." From the corner of her eyes she saw Dawn pout her red lips.

"You guys are sooo cute!" Dawn exclaimed, still pressuring Sparrow, " and I don't know how Boy Wonder will be able to resist _you_."

"Resist me?" Sparrow snorted, _he left me._

"Yeah! I mean, it's no secret you dress better, and you've defiantly developed into more of a 'women.' You're so pretty Sparrow, I wish you could see it." Dawn sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, whatever." Sparrow looked back out the window, looking at her reflection. Her blonde hair reached down to her waist which she either straightened and wore waved every day. She wasn't wearing her mask, so her baby blue eyes looked back at her dully, and luckily her skin was smooth and clear with a bit of a tan. She still didn't wear a lot of makeup, but her eyes were rimmed with a darker blue eyeliner, and her lips shiny. Living with Dawn as long as she had really changes a person. Though it still saddened her that Dawn moved out and lived in a apartment by NYU. They use to be roommates but once she was accepted she didn't want to bother Sparrow with her every day school life and probably college parties she was planning to throw. Sparrow knew Dawn had close friends at school, but when having to choose between them and Sparrow, hands down it was going to be Sparrow even if she was just eating left over Chinese food.

"Oh hey!" Dawn suddenly said, " What did Robin send you anyway for your birthday? Weird how he sent a gift only for your 18th, must have been special."

"Yeah..it was, kind of an inside joke…" Sparrow drifted off, thinking.

"We'll tell me!" Dawn rolled her eyes and started fiddling with the radio.

"A certificate to get a tattoo."

**Authors note: Dawh. Look at that, (; This is going to be much better than the first story! Also, if you haven't guessed this takes place in fall/winter. Because yeah. Just go with it xD Okayyyy, buhhhhyy**

**REVIEW! 3 **


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: So for anyone that reads this, sorry for a really long pause. It may look like I have a life because it takes super long to update. But I don't. *sigh* Anyway enjoy and I'm still working on this so please don't hate me. Okay..buhy loves(:

Chapter two

_FLASHHHH BACKKK! _

_The titans tower was empty expect for Robin and I. Cyborg went to the auto store, Starfire flew back home to visit her g'norfka, Raven, Beast Boy, and Dawn all went out for lunch. We sat on the couch, playing 21 questions. _

"_Favorite color?" I asked Robin, _

"_Really?" he grinned, I admit it was a lame question, but I was making mental notes in my head to remember these things, I didn't know he was too. "Red, obviously. Yours?" he asked, but he already knew._

"_Orange, obviously." They both started laughing. Sparrow couldn't remember the last time she was this happy._

"_Okay, let's get personal." Robin declared after the laughing subsided. "What's the first thing you want to do when you become a 'legal adult.' " _

"_How is that personal?" I teased the Boy wonder, pulling my knees up to my chest, peeking at him from over them. _

"_Depends on your answer." He winked. Inwardly I groaned, he could be such a dork. _

"_Fine." I rolled my eyes, " Get a tattoo." _

"_What? No voting?" he asked, his eyes wide in mock. _

"_No voting." I smirked, " defiantly getting a tattoo, its more exciting."_

"_What would you get?" he asked, genuily interested. _

"_Not sure. " I shrugged. _

"_It's gonna hurt." He sing-songed. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, and pushed him away when he tried to get closer. _

"_Don't worry." He said, doing his ninja thing, ending up on the other side of me, his arm around my shoulders, " I'll be there." _

"_You will?" I said, highly doubting that._

"_Oh yeah. I'm very curious to see where you'll get it." _

"_Shut up." We both collapsed into laughter. _

"So were in Gotham, and damn, it's still really cold. What were the directions he gave us?" Dawn asked leaving her car in a nearby parking deck.

"Perhaps we could go sightseeing?" Sparrow offered, still leaning against the car. Dawn turned around to look at Sparrow- a shocked expression placed on her pretty face

"It's Gotham. What's there to see?" Dawn narrowed her eyes at Sparrow, "Hey- you're just trying to distract me so we won't have to go meet Robin."

"Oh dear, you figured out my diabolical plan. You want a prize?" Sparrow huffed, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Will you stop being so sour?" Dawn snapped at her blonde friend

"No." She replied cheerfully, then replacing the fake smile with her signature scowl. Dawn rolled her hazel eyes and checked her phone for the text message she got from Robin earlier.

"He said- 'in an alleyway by an old bookstore, is a telephone booth? Get in it...' yeah, not suspicious at all…Why is he so vague? It gets on my nerves."

"He's not being vague, it's called directions." Sparrow left the car and joined Dawn, reading over her shoulder

"Vague directions." Dawn grumbled shutting her phone and slipping it back into her dark skinny jeans. She paired it with a navy V-neck sweater and her gray toms.

"What does he want with us anyway?" Sparrow sighed, following her best friend out onto the dark streets of Gotham. It was past nine at night, and Sparrow could already sense a wickedness lurking around the city.

"He didn't say. Just that he 'requested our help.' Like I said, vague." Dawn ran her fingers through her short hair. "Do you know how many old bookstores even exist? Like gee Rob, couldn't give us a color or the name of the so called 'old bookstore 'could he?"

"Were detectives, he suspects that this will be easy for us." Sparrow rolled her eyes at Dawn's complaints.

"You're a detective." Dawn corrected, "_I_ am a college student at NYU. "

"Please." Sparrow scoffed as they walked along the broken sidewalk- sirens and horns blowing as they passed. "Like I don't see you on patrol at night."

Dawn gave Sparrow a sideways glance, her mouth turned up into a sheepish grin, "Some habits are hard to break 'ya know. "

Sparrow looked away, a slow thought creeping into her mind- "Yeah, I know." she replied softly. Seeing her friend's expression, Dawn hooked her arm through Sparrows.

"Old bookstores remember?"

"Old bookstores." Sparrow agreed.

Both girls wandered the streets together- trying to find some type of book store at the least. Gotham- being dangerous at night- was really surprisingly pretty, for Sparrow that is. The crookedness and angels of the city made her smile at the weirdness. The buildings were tall and mostly made of glass, her reflection always looking back at her. She remembered the days of wearing her orange dress, and black cape, how she fought crime in it, she would never know. Right now she was just in her civvies clothes. A pair of black skinny jeans, and British flag tshirt with the Rolling Stones symbol on it, also a dark pair of sunglasses hiding her eyes. "Hey Sparrow?" Dawn tugged at her friends arm. Blinking back, Sparrow turned away from her reflection and saw Dawn pointing to a little shop. " Creepy old bookstore?'

"I think so." she finished her sentence, then together both the girls slipped into the nearest alleyway, and what do you know. an old phone booth, sitting on the old brick wall.

"You go first." Sparrow pushed Dawn slightly towards the machine.

"Uh no. Your boyfriend ,your portal thing." Dawn backed up

"He is not my boyfriend." Sparrow's anger flared.

"Your right. You're ex boyfriend, but still your portal thing." Dawn smirked

"Your idea to come." Sparrow shot back, knowing she had her now. Dawn opened her mouth ,shut it, opened it again, shut it, then opened it again,

"Fine. Miss. I'm too tough to confront my feelings for my ex boyfriend who I am still deeply _in love with." _

The door of the telephone booth squeaked open and Sparrow pushed her in.

The next thing Dawn knew was that she was walking out of a brightly lit area,and into a cave.

_Dawn B012 _

"That's weird." She muttered- stumbling out.

_Sparrow B011_

Behind Dawn came out Sparrow- looking slightly confused- but impressed.

"Robin!" Dawn suddenly yelled ,running towards a kid that just walked into what seemed like a briefing station.

"Um." Robin started but couldn't finish because Dawn's arms wrapped around him

"I thought you would have gotten taller at least, you're still kind of short but that's okay. Boy Wonder, as much as I hate to admit it, I totally missed you!"

Sparrow looked at the person Dawn was hugging tightly, and knew that it wasn't Robin. First off Robin's hair is longer and blacker, and that kid's bone structure were all wrong for her Robins face. But why tell Dawn that? The um- 'other robin' seemed to enjoy it.

"I'm not-"He started blushing but smiling widely. Weird, Dawn thought, she never made Robin blush like that before.

"Um. Dawn. I'm over here." Letting go of the kid, Dawn turned around confused and found a handsome tall guy, in a black and blue costume. "I go by Nightwing now."

Dawn's mouth dropped open and she pushed away the other kid.

On the other side of the room stood Sparrow, speechless. He changed his whole identity? He definitely was taller though, buffer, Sparrow bit her lip to try to stop her thoughts flowing.

"I am _so_ not calling you Nightwing." Dawn protested, then glanced at the kid she thought was robin before ,or now, wow this was kind of confusing. "Who are you?" she questioned the kid

"Um. Robin?" He laughed awkwardly, stepping back.

"No. That's Robin, or at least I thought he was, um." Dawn looked over at Sparrow helplessly.

"I use to work for Batman Dawn, therefore I was known as Robin, but now I'm no longer his 'sidekick' so he found a well, 'new sidekick.' " Nightwing explained to us. Dawn wrinkled her nose up

"I'm still calling you Robin." She continued, "As for you." she turned to the new Robin

"You can call me Tim, or whatever you want, it doesn't matter." He quickly said, the blush creeping back on his cheeks. Dawn slowly started to smile.

"Tim." she repeated slowly, Sparrow silently laughed to herself, leave it to Dawn to be able to turn batman's protégé into a love sick puppy. Dawn turned around from Tim and walked over to Nightwing, giving him a big hug, "Well now that, that's sorted out. Hey Rob."

"Good to see you Dawn, Thanks for coming." Nightwing released her as he stalked over to Sparrow.

"Hey Row." He gave her a side hug. "How have you been?"

Sparrow wiggled her way out of the hug, and smiled politely, "Fair enough. Keeping Gotham safe?"

"We try." He sighed, then looked at her with a mysterious hint into his eye, "Keeping New York safe?"

Sparrow opened her mouth to ask how he knew what she was doing, but she didn't get the chance.

"Come on girls, let me introduce you to the people that are here right now." Nightwing said "By the way you're in the training and briefing room, everybody's hanging out by the kitchen I think."

"Cool!" Dawn chirped, taking the arm Nightwing offered her, "You know you really should have mentioned in the text that you changed your superhero getup.."

Sparrow inwardly groaned, but followed the two plus Tim towards to the kitchen. This was going to be hell for her. Pure, hell.


End file.
